Koi No Yokan
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: It's high school for the crew. And it appears love is in the atmosphere. Why it has the rating is because of slight swearing. DISCONTINUED!


A Note From The Author

I better specify some things:

1. Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, and Amy are in Grade 11. Shadow and Rouge are in Grade 12. Tails and Cream are in Grade 10.

2. This is a sorta prequel to 'This Is Good-Bye, Amy Rose.' You can think of it as one. It's not intended.

3. Please, for the love of Sega, REVIEW!

4. I obviously don't own anything. Although, I wish I did.

-Fifteen Himself

New Mobotropolis Composite High School was bustling with a sense of juvenile excitement. It was amusing to see the students bursting with glee. Well, some of them.

"Why?" whined Miles 'Tails' Prower, getting dragged by his good friend, Sonic The Hedgehog. "Oh, c'mon, stop complaining! Maybe you'll meet some friends or something. Besides, having you hang around the workshop all day is healthy for a kid like you."

"But do you know what they do to freshman?" cried the young fox.

Sonic laughed. "Those are rumors! Jesus, calm down."

Tails turned his blue eys towards the ground as he gave up on struggling to break free from his friend's grip.

"Hey, Sonic!" cried a familiar voice. The duo turned their heads to the voice's source.

Of all people, it was Knuckles The Echidna.

"Knux! Great you could make it!" cried Sonic.

"Yeah, almost didn't make it. Missed the bus and everything. Anywho, its all good. I'm here now!" he said, smirking.

"Well, there's you, me, Miles the crybaby here, and-hey, where's Shadow?" the azure hedgehog asked, noticing the fourth part of the group wasn't to be seen on the campus.

"Where do ya think?" asked the blaze-red echidna.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we need to find him a girl. Someone to take his mind off her." were the words Tails used to break the silence.

"Agreed." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

RING!

"Oh, crap! Classtime! Gotta go, guys." And with that, Sonic was gone.

"Tails, you know where to go?"

The fox got up and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, totally."

"You have no frickin' idea, do you."

Tails hung his head.

"It's ok. I'll show you."

Knuckles and Tails then went about their way to their first period classes.

...Meanwhile...

"Dammit!" cried Amy Rose. She was terribly late for class, for it was now halfway thorugh the first period. She sped around a corner and-

BAM!

"Ouch! Watch where you're going- oh..."

Amy watched as Shadow The Hedgehog arose from the floor after getting taken out by a speeding pink bullet.

"I'm sooooooo sorry! I'm just extremely late and-"

"Amy-"

"And it's the first day and I don't wanna-"

"Amy?"

"I don't wanna make a bad impression-"

"Amy!"

The pink hedgehog stopped talking and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"It's ok. I'm late as well." spoke the black hedgehog quietly.

"Oh. Ok." Amy muttered.

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah..."

Shadow then sped down the hall and took a hairpin right turn.

Amy picked up her books and made her way to the Comostology class, wearing a huge grin and blushing like mad.

...In The Cafeteria...

Sonic and Knuckles just stared.

Tails was on this chaotic rant about a girl he had just met. Definitely something that wasn't expected of the young fox.

"And she actually recognizes my existence! And she-"

"TAILS! Calm down! Eat something, I'm getting worried." Knuckles said finally after a full fifteen minutes of ranting.

"So, Knux. You see anybody you like?" asked Sonic, taking a bite from his chili dog.

"Uh... kinda. But she's outta my league. Twelver."

"She gotta name?"

"Rouge."

Sonic snorted with laughter. "Her? Seriously?"

"Well, what about you? You found anybody?"

Sonic's laughter slowly went extinct. "If you really must know..." he began. "Then I guess I can tell you."

Tails and Knuckles leaned in in anitcpation.

"Sally Acorn."

Tails did an impressive chocolate milk spittake while Knuckles gagged, for a split-second, on his apple.

"WHAT?!" they both cried in utter disbelief.

Sonic simply laughed. "That's right. Sally Acorn herself, princess of Mobius. She's in my math class."

He then stood up, finished up his chili dog, and after a simply 'catch ya later!,' darted out of the cafeteria.

Tails looked at Knuckles.

"He's gonna get slapped." muttered the two-tailed fox.

...Elsewhere...

"Thats some pretty big fish to fry."

"I know, but hey. I'm a 'princess.' I got this."

Sally and Rouge were in the girls bathroom, discussing boys and whatnot. Rouge coughed on the smoke from her cigarette.

"Eh, I guess. I've got my sights on that sexy red echidna. I've got gym with him next."

"Hey girls!" cried Amy as she appeared almost at random in the doorway.

"Hey, Ames." the bat and the redheaded squirrel said in unison.

"Soooo, what are we talking about?"

"Boys."

"Ah. Well, I dont have much to bring to the table except..." Amy's voice slipped away.

"Amy Rose has a new crush? Aside from the blue blur himself?" asked Rouge, suddenly intrigued.

The pink hedgehog blushed. "Yup. You guys know who Shadow is?"

Sally brushing her fur and turned to stare. Rouge's eyes widened.

"Amy, are you serious?" asked the bat.

"I... I think so... why?"

"Well, one thing, he's Shadow. And the second? HE'S SHADOW!"

Amy looked at the ground, trying to think up a resonse.

"Do you know Koi no yokan is?" she asked quietly.

Sally was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "No..."

"It is a premonition. Of love. It's the feeling one has when they meet someone, making them feel that, in the future, this person will become very important in their life."

"And is that what you felt? With Shadow?"

Amy nodded, with a grin.

Rouge smiled and put her arm around her. "Well, lemme give you some pointers on ol' black, being his ex and all..."

...Meanwhile, in a Grade 10 room...

_Oh, man, here she comes! _was what Tails screamed mentally. He watched with agonizing anticpation and nervousness as Cream The Rabbit

"Hey Tails." she said shyly, for she had walked straight up to the young fox.

"H-Hi." he stammered. _Way to go, doofus._

"Whatchya doin' ?"

"St-st-studying." _Smooth._

"Huh, cool."

Silence followed afterwards when suddenly-

"Do you... I dunno... wanna hang out? After school?" asked Cream.

_SAY SOMETHING!_

"Yes!" blurted Tails, soon afterward covering his mouth in embarrassment.

Cream chuckled. "You're funny. I'll catch up with you later!" she said returning to her desk at the sound of the bell.

Tails mentally high-fived himself as he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

_Well done... doofus. _

...At The End of the Day...

"Hey, faker, wait up."

Shadow zoomed past a group of girl bees and straight up to Sonic.

"Hey, Shads, where have you been?"

"Avoiding contact."

"From?"

"Amy Rose."

Sonic looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"I think... I think I like her."

A splat was heard from Sonic's chili dog that had fell to the ground.

"Do you know what you just said?" asked the blue.

"Yes. I'm positive. I believe some call it koi no yokan." replied the black.

"Well, best of luck to you, sir."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You doing your thing tonight?"

Shadow smirked. "Of course. Will you and the fox be in attendence?"

"Nah, I'm hanging with Sally. Plus, Tails has got himself a date." said Sonic, slyly.

Shadow looked at him blankly, then returned his focus to the grounds.

But it appeared he had diverted his attention for too long.

"Hi, Shadow!"

The black hedgehog jumped in his place.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he cried, recollecting himself.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Amy quietly muttered. "I was just wondering what you were doing later this afternoon.

"He's gonna go sing." said Sonic, smirking.

"Shut up, you son of a-" Shadow growled, but was then, cut off by the pink hedgehog.

"You sing?" she asked, obviously caught off-guard by this pit of information pertaining to the Ultimate Life Form.

"Uh... yeah." grumbled Shadow.

"I'd love to see you sing... if thats ok with you." Amy spoke quietly, just enough so that Shadow could hear.

The black looked into the pink's emerald eyes.

"I'd like that." he said, just as quietly.

"Great! It's at 9:00 tonight! Have fun you two!" yelled Sonic, having been eavesdropping on the duo.

"BASTARD!" screamed Shadow as the blue hedgehog sped away like a azure bullet.

Amy giggled.

"I'll see you tonight." said Shadow, taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

She blushed as she watched him quickly make his way down the road and around the corner.

Hey, me again. I've got a second part coming up, so stay tuned. Yeeeaaahhh, for some reason, I like to make Shadow sing. I dunno why. Anywho, I hope he doesn't mind. I love ya, Shads, my homeboy. Or home-hog.

Yeah, I don't know where that was going.

-Fifteen Himself


End file.
